The Hunter and the Snow: Jack Frost x Reader
by Jacklyn Frost 16
Summary: This all came from a dream. Seriously messed up what goes on in my head. I can't wait to see how this turns out. Rated T. Just in case


_**Hi guys, I'm bored and wanted to write a story about a dream I had one time and it had Jack. I'm a very weird person if you haven't noticed already. Lol, allon-y!~**_

* * *

Reader's Pov

I was walking down the street with my beats over my ears listening to my music until I was pushed up against a tree. It was Jake Stevens and his group of thugs. "Well, look who it is, fellas. It's little miss self harmer." I tried to get away, but Stevens had his hand on my throat and two of his thug wannabes had a hold of my arms. "Let me go! I don't do that! It's your fault people call me that!" I growled.

Stevens tightened his grip on my throat and got in my face. "What have I told you about fighting back?!" Then he tied a bandana around my mouth.. "Your just a freak that needs to die and we are more than happy to help. Get her!"

Then Stevens and his thugs started to beat me. I could feel my skin parting, allowing the blood to leak out onto to the beautiful snow below me. I tried to cry out, but my efforts were useless no one could understand.

_Help me...please somebody help me.._

I could feel the tears roll down my face as it mixed with the blood. The kicks to my stomach wasn't help matters either. I was also thinking about how much of a shame it was for the beautiful pure white snow to be ruined by my blood. Then they stopped.

"Who throw that!?" Stevens yelled angrily. "Your gonna get it now!" Then they all just ran away.

Then there was this kid around my age peeping his head out of a tree. He looked around to see if the coast was clear. Then he made his way over to me as I laid there on the side of the street. The white haired stranger was kind enough to help me even though we didn't even know each other. "Are you crazy?" He started. "You just let them beat the crap out of you. Why?" He said quietly, taking the bandana from my mouth. I looked down. "Because there's no point in fighting back...I'm too weak to fight." I told the boy.

He kept asking if I was okay and of course I told him that I would be fine, but I could tell he didn't believe me. He put my arm over his shoulder and helped me to a near by lake. I've never been through the woods before.

Once we got there he used a tattered piece of cloth to clean the cuts and dirt from my face. "So do you have a name?" He asked. "(y/n)." I said.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, (y/n), but are you sure your okay? Your hurt pretty bad. Is there anything I can do to help you?" I shrugged. "I don't know.." I said, trying to stand, but I stumbled and fell to my knees. The stranger caught me before I fell, which I was grateful for. "Please let me help you get home. It's obvious that you aren't able to do it alone." I nodded. "Okay, just don't let my parents see you." He nodded as he knelt down beside my legs. Before I realized what had happened, one of his thin but strong arms slid under my knees. His other arm supported my back and he stood. Cradling my body against his chest, he carried me gently as he walked.

The action surprised me and I yelp a little. "W-what are you doing?" I stuttered. "Carrying you home of course. You can't walk properly so this is the easiest way I could think of. Is it alright with you?" I nodded. I was too tired and sore to walk. "Thanks. I never did catch your name."

The teen laughed a bit. "Where are my manners. I'm Jack Frost."

Then my heart skipped a beat. "Y-yeah right." I said in disbelief. It wasn't long before we ran to the Stevens Gang again. Thankfully most of them weren't there._ Oh no...they're going to beat us to a freaking pulp!_ I thought. "Jack...p-put me down.." I stuttered. "But (y/n)-" I glared at him, "Just do it.." He did as I wished and I weakly walked up to Stevens as he left his gang and walked toward me. "Looks like miss self harm does have _a_ friend." he cooed evilly. Jack came to my side and draped an arm over my shoulder. "Oh no, no, my friend. I'm not _(y/n)'s_ friend," Jack started. "I'm her _boyfriend_." He said, kissing my cheek to my ear and whispered to me. "Trust me okay.."

My cheeks instantly glowed red. _My boyfriend!? We just met like five minuets ago._

"Self harm has a boyfriend?!" one of the goons said in shock. "That's right." Jack said, pulling me closer. "Next time I find her beaten on the side of the road," he said getting in Jake's face.", you and your boys will have to deal with me."

"I'll do whatever I want to that freak whenever I want." Jake said as he got in Jack's face. I tugged on Jack's arm. "Jack, sweetheart let's go." Jack nodded and took me by the hand. Then we made our way house. When he was sure they were gone he let go of my hand. "Sorry about that...i just didn't want to see you get hurt..." He seemed sincere and truly sorry. "Don't worry about it. You probably just saved me from getting my ass kicked. So.. thanks.." I said with a small smile. Jack smiled back. "No problem. I guess I have to stick around now, huh. Now that they think we are dating." I watched as his cheeks turned a light pink. "Yeah..I think that would be best." I said, feeling my own cheeks heat up.

_Man..I don't think I can walk any farther...it hurts so bad.._

Jack must have noticed that I was in pain. "Come here." then he wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt my feet come off the ground. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook of his neck. "Don't worry..I've got you." he said softly. Strangely I actually calmed down enough to look up.

_Holy hell! He can fly!_

Before I knew it we were in my room. I looked at him. "How did you know where I lived?" I asked. "I'm Jack Frost. I'm suppose to know these thing." I looked at him cause I didn't really believe him. "Fine. I've seen you around the neighborhood." he admitted. "Now that I believe." I laughed.\

* * *

Jack's Pov

This has been the weirdest day of my life. I meet the girl that I've had a crush on for a while now, I find her on the side of the road covered in blood and bruises, I help her and she sees me, and as we're walking we see her attackers (who can also can see me), I call her my girlfriend and threatened them, and just before a fight happens (y/n) pulls me off of him. This is insane. I can't believe I did that! I'm such an idiot. This is so going to get me in trouble with the others...

"Jack?" I heard. I looked over to (y/n). "Yes?" I answered. "What else can you do?" I smirked. "What's your favorite animal?" I asked. "(F/a). Why?" I take her hand and walk her over to the window. "Watch." I gently touched the glass and watched as it frosted over. "What does this have to with (f/a)s?" she asked. "I'm not finished." I said as I started to draw the creature. "So your an artist too?"

"I'm still not finished." I said, pulling the creature from the glass. The (f/a) ran around the room and came over to (y/n) nuzzling her ankle. "Wow. I won't hurt it I if I touch it, will I?" I shook head and lifted the (f/a) off the ground. "Nope. Here hold it." I said, offering to it her. She cautiously took the (f/a) from me and cradled it in her arms. The creature yawned and snuggled into her chest, quickly falling asleep. "It won't me, will it?" I shook my head again. "Not unless I make it and I don't plan on it. He really likes you."

"He?" I nodded. "You can tell for his body structure."


End file.
